Footloose and Fancy-Free
by Dimentia123
Summary: After being defeated by the heroes, Mr. L calls on Dimentio to get him back to Castle Bleck. But, as he waits, he meets a new friend along the way... Much better than it sounds, I think... Intro to my OCs! Some SLIGHT implied Mr. L/OC and Dimentio/OC. Rated T 'cause I said so.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYSSSSS! I've got a new story! Hooray! AAANYWAYS, In this story, Mr L is in the Whoa Zone, battling the Heroes. I'm telling you this now cuz it didn't look right in the story. Oh, well. R&R, Readers!**

"Whoa!" Mr. L exclaimed, dodging one of Bowser's attacks from inside Brobot. Peach then tried to hit Brobot with her parasol, but failed horribly. Mr. L laughed. "Ha! You're gonna have to do better than that!"

While he was mocking Peach, Mario gave the final blow and shut down Brobot completely.

"Ah!" Mr. L cried, leaping from the cockpit and onto the ground in front of his invention. "No, my beastly metallic bro!" But his cries were no help. Brobot disappeared in a mix of noise and explosions.

"Nooo!" Mr. L fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He then got up to face the three Heroes. He glared at them angrily. "Look what you did! Do you have any idea how much blood, sweat and tears I put into him!" the thief fumed.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Tears, shmears. Can't you just make a new one?"

Mr. L clenched his teeth. "That's not the point! The point is is that you DESTROYED him COPLETELY!"

"Well," Peach interrupted, closing her parasol. "I believe we should be going." She then turned to leave, but Mario's hand stopped her. "What?" she asked, turning to face him.

Mario pointed to somewhere behind Mr. L. L turned around as well to see the ground rumbling slightly. A few moments later, a stone in the shape of a heard popped out.

"Eh?" Mr. L said, walking over to it and picking it up. "Well, looks like your Pure Heart thing got broken. Oh, well. I'll swipe it just for kicks." Shoving it in his tool belt, he Super-Jumped out of sight.

Mario sighed. "Alright, now we should get going. I just hope he won't follow us..." They then walked away.

As soon as the three Heroes were out of sight, Mr. L jumped back down. The bandit pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled a number.

"Yes, L?" came Dimentio's tired voice from the other end.

Mr. L smiled. This was the shortest time it had taken Dimentio to answer his phone. "Hey. Can you come rescue me? Pretty please? Mario ditched me."

Mr. L could almost feel Dimentio roll his eyes over the phone. The jester sighed. "Where are you?"

"Whoa Zone. Approximate coordinates are 23.4 on dimensional scale. 67, 84 distance and length is 49, 23."

"Alright, be there in a minute."

Mr. L then snapped his phone shut, ending the call. Putting it away, he stood quietly and waited for Dimentio to arrive.

As he waited, he was suddenly aware of a noise. It sounded like... Breathing?

"Hello?" He asked, "Who's there?"

He then saw something move from behind a large piece of Brobot. Walking over to it, he knelt down and carefully looked around to the other side.

It was a girl.

She was wearing a large brown cloak with the hood pulled over her eyes. The only things visible were her chin, lips and the lower locks of her black-and-whiter hair.

"Hey, it's okay. Come here." L tried to make her come closer, but she quickly backed away. He gingerly reached a hand towards her. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

She too reached her hand out, and firmly grasped onto L's gloved one. L then pulled her up, but once she stood, she promptly collapsed.

The girl silently began to weep. "Hey, sh, it's alright. Here, let's try again." He then pulled her up again, this time slinging her arm over his shoulder. With L's help, the two walked back over to where L had previously stood.

Dimentio suddenly flipped in. "Okay, I'm here."

The girl screamed, surprised by Dimentio's sudden appearance. She flung both her arms around L's neck, and began to cry into his shoulder.

Dimentio put both hands up in defence. "What did I do?!"

Mr. L chuckled. "You didn't do anything. I think she just wasn't expecting you, that's all." He explained, hugging the girl closer to him.

"Who's 'she'?" Dimentio asked, cocking his head to the side and floating closer.

Mr. L shrugged. "I don't know. I only met her a few minutes before you came in."

Dimentio placed a hand on the girl's back. She looked up at him, then quickly hugged him.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?"

The girl pulled away slightly. She touched her cheek, then she touched Dimentio's masked one. When Dimentio still didn't understand, the girl pulled her hood down, took his mask off and repeated her cheek-touching actions.

"Oh my god..." Dimentio whispered as he looked over her face. It was completely stark-white, while her eyes were giant and glossy-black, just like his. He then smiled and hugged her again, closing his eyes in content.

"What?" Mr. L asked, walking closer to the two.

Dimentio laughed. "She's a Tranken ShyGuy, L. Just like me! And, I haven't seen another of our species for quite some time!"

Mr. L was still confused. "Why?"

"Because we were hunted." Dimentio said, rubbing the girl's back. "Our skin is made of ivory, just like an elephant's tusks... Please don't make me continue."

Mr. L nodded. "I won't, I get the picture."

Dimentio nodded. "Most of us were wiped out, unfortunately. I've had some close calls myself, actually. But, to get back on the topic," Dimentio continued, pulling away from her slightly, "She seems to be hurt. We should get her back to Castle Bleck."

"Yeah, let's go." Mr. L agreed, taking Dimentio's free hand in his. Putting his mask back on, Dimentio then teleported them home.

"Dimentio and Mr. L!" Nastasia exclaimed once they reached Castle Bleck. "Where were you?! You should have been back a long time ago!"

Dimentio smiled. "Nastasia, we have a new guest."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this girl, what exactly is her relation to you?" Nastasia asked, looking up from her clipboard at Dimentio.

Dimentio looked at the girl. "A... close friend of mine." He replied, smiling.

Dimentio and the girl were in Nastasia's room/office, filling out a few papers to make Castle Bleck her home. She had previously been fed and bathed, her wounds cleaned and bandaged.

"I see," Nastasia said, writing a few things on a paper "And, her name?"

Dimentio looked at Nastasia. "She's mute, so, I don't know."

Nastasia nodded. "Okay, does she know about...?"

"I... told her we were making a perfect place to live." Dimentio shrugged, a look of guilt in his eyes.

Nastasia sighed and nodded. "...'K. Just need one more thing, then she can stay. Species?"

Dimentio looked at the girl, then to the secretary. "...Promise you won't tell?"

Nastasia nodded. "Okay... she's a Tranken ShyGuy..."

"Okay, that's it!" Nastasia smiled, standing and offering her hand to the girl. "Welcome to Castle Bleck! I shall inform the others of you later."

The girl looked at Dimentio, who nodded. She gingerly took Nastasia's hand and shook it firmly. Nastasia then drew her hand back and left the room.


End file.
